Puppets have frequently been used to convey the image of a character or individual in one on one contact between an adult and a child. Such a device is generally used so that the child feels that she is talking to an individual who is not an adult. This contact encourages a more candid response by the child to questions and comments from the puppet who plays the alter ego of its operator. Educators, psychologists, and others similarly use puppets to convey important messages to children and to get them to discuss sensitive sociological issues, such as sexual and physical abuse, divorce, etc...
Puppets ordinarily take the form of a fabric hand covering with features affixed to the outside of the fabric. Such features include eyes, nose, mouth, and other humanoid features. These puppets constrain the hand within the fabric and thus limit the utility of the hand and fingers of the person operating the puppet.
Puppets also take the form of a paper cut-out doll glued to a stick. This type of puppet similarly constrains the utility of the operator's hand and fingers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hand puppet that can be utilized as a toy, does not constrain the operator's hands and fingers, and can be used as an aid for communication between adults, children, or other people.